Products are often packaged in plastic containers that enable a user to visually inspect an amount of product in the plastic container. For some products, certain wavelength ranges of blue light can be damaging to the products. For example, exposure of milk to certain ranges of blue light may result in an undesired flavor change to the milk. As another example, exposure of some medicines to certain ranges of blue light can reduce effectiveness of the medicines. Also, exposure of certain plastics to certain wavelengths of blue light may result in degradation of the plastics.
During manufacture of plastic containers, blue light absorbers may be blended with the polymer to try to inhibit undesired effects of exposure to certain wavelengths of blue light. For some blends of one or more blue light absorbers and a polymer, the one or more blue light absorbers may induce a tint in a product made from the blend (e.g., the one or more blue light absorbers may induce a yellow tint in a container made of the blend). For some blends of one or more blue light absorbers and a polymer, a blue light absorption peak of the blend may be different than the blue light absorption peak of the one or more blue light absorbers. Also, the blue light absorbers may be able to leach out of the blend.